SWTCW - The Host
by ScyrenaKenway0815
Summary: Ahsoka, Anakin, Rex and a few other people were captured on a strange planet. So called -Souls- use the bodys from others to life in them. As Ahsoka is controlled by a soul named Sarah she try everything not be abanded out of her own body. Will she win? This is about I book, I love. The Host from Stephenie Meyer. I just had to write it in SWTCW. (ANISOKA)
1. Prolog

_**Prolog**_

**Ahsoka's POV**

„What are you talking about?!" shouted Anakin at me.  
„Are you numb?! We can't leave the planet!" I shouted back.

My head felt red. We were arguering. I hated it. I don't like to shout at him, I guess he had fun when he shouted at me. He always thought he was right. But this time he wasn't.

„These...Souls captured us here." I said after I calmed down. „We can't leave. There are now shuttles. No one can land here or fly away. They have made a barrier between the space and the planet."

He looked at me and was quiet. He signed.  
„I hate to admit but you're right." he said.  
„I know you do." I said and smlied short.

I looked around. Some other people stand around us. They weren't hosts with souls. I hoped that. Rex was with us, he had his helm off and looked at us.

„So what do we do now?" asked Anakin.  
„We punsh this... things right in their faces." I said and smiled.

I had a plan. The plan was crazy, but it will work. It just had to.

„So, let me explain..." I said and thought short about the plan. „East from here is a storehouse. If I distrac the Seeker, you could steal enough food and water for the others."  
„No,no. You won't distract them." Anakin said immediately.  
„I knew you would say that, but... - look. I am much faster with running away and hiding and., all this stuff as you are."

Anakin signed. He had to admit again that I was right. Two times a day, that was a record. He looked at Rex.  
„I am with the commander, Sir." he said.  
„Thanks, Rex." I said and smiled.

Anakin looked around, he signed again before he said.  
„Fine, but be careful." he said and looked deep into my eyes.  
„I will. See you than." I said.

I put my lightsabers in the bag of my master. We couldn't used them out here, they are not working – ask me not why. I walked in the direction of the storehouse. I was wearing contact lenses, which looked like the ones from the Souls, when they are in new hosts.

Soon I saw the storehouse. It was empty, I hoped that. I saw the shild. _Don't enter._  
I smiled short and walked in. It was a old house. It looked like the war had played in it. I walked upstairs and jumped over the parts where no stairs were left.

I heard some people followed me. They screamed after me, called me _Seeker _or _Hiker_. But I gave noe response. They still thought I was one of them, but I guess they noticed that they were wrong. They ran upstairs.

I started running. I run as fast as I could, but I slowed down as I couldn't see them anymore. I hold on and looked back. I didn't saw them. Suddenly someone jumped from the back on me. I used the force and pushed him away. I stood up and ran upstairs.

The stairs stopped at the fifth floor. I stopped. _Dead-end_. Great. I turned around. People in white clothes stand around me. They looked at me.  
„Calm down. Your host is controlling you..." one of them said.  
„Ha! You think I'm a soul?!" I said laughing.

They looked surprised. Now they know that I was a human – Togruta. Someone tried to grap me, but I pushed him away. I was surrounded. I felt that Anakin and Rex had what they wanted. I wanted to jump over the Seeker, but she stood near to me.

I took her flashlight and beat her with it at her hand.  
„You will never get me!" I said.  
But my voice stoped as I saw the guards with electrical-beams. If they hit me...

I looked around, the Souls stand around me. I was surrounded, completly. Suddenly my gaze fall on a window. I was on the fith floor. 12 meters free fall. I'd rather die as to become one of them. I knew I couldn't escape. Why I had to have this idea? It had been crazy.

Another one tried to graped me. I used the flashlight and beat it in his face. The man walked slightly back. I used the my change. I ran directly to the window. I don't know what I should think. What would Anakin think about me right now?

I stoped for the window. Maybe there wouldn't be someone down there and I just could stop the fall with the force, but there were more than 20 man of them. I looked back. They stared at me. I walked back.

„Don't do it! Come with us, we..."  
„I'd rather die as to become one of you!" I screamed.

I ran towards to the window and jumped. The glas hit my skin. It hurt slightly. My arms tried to catch the air, my legs tried to feel the ground, but there wasn't something. I fall, I couldn't think.  
I heard the shocked, gasping people down there.

Than – suddenly – I hit the ground. All around me became black. The pain was terrible, I could feel I wasn't dead, the pain was to big. It hadn't been high enough – Than everything became black.


	2. New Body

**Anakin's POV**

„I'd rather die as to become one of you!" Someone screamed.

I could tell it was Ahsoka. What was she doing? Suddenly I heard a cracing noice. Like a window would...Ahsoka.

I looked over to the patio. I saw her falling down and hitting the ground. I was about to scream, running towards her as someone graped my arm. I turned around, it was Rex.

„I am sorry, sir. But we have to leave, if we don't go – they will get us." he said.

He was right, but I just couldn't go. Rex let go of my arm and run out of the storehouse. I looked at Ahsoka, her eyes closed. I couldn't see – feel – her breathing. She was dead. I had again the wish to run to her, but I didn't.

I turned around and left the storehouse. I run after Rex, I had no idea where we were running. I still had the picture in my head from Ahsoka. The Video as she fall down, hit the ground...

I had to delet the picture and the video from my memory, as hard as it sounds.

**_About two weeks later. Somewhere in a big city._**

**Soul-Sarah's POV**

I couldn't open my eyes – I mean I could, but I didn't want. I heard two different voices around me. I guess a healer and the seeker. She seamed familiar. Maybe my host knew her.  
I noticed that I laid on my side. Than I heard them arguing.

„I hope this soul is strong enough for this host." said the seeker – a woman.

„She is, just give her time." said the healer – a man.

The generator beside me beeped as my breathing became slightly faster. I could feel now my legs, and arms. They didn't noticed what was going on 'cause they were still arguing. Than – finally – I opened my eys, but I immediately closed them again. The light was to bright.

Both turned to me.  
„Should we make the light darker?" the man asked.  
„No, her – my – eyes should be used to it." I said.

My voice. I liked it. It was a nice, female voice. Now I wanted to know how I looked. I had lived in nine other persons, since I was here...I just wanted to know who I am now.

_A kriffing bastard, nothing more!_

Said a voice inside my head. I was shocked. Our voices sound same. It scared me, but I tried to ignore the voice. I sat up, carefully. I looked down at myself. I was wearing a pretty cool tunic. It looked awesome.

On my hips where a belt. On it were two clips for a weapons, but I didn't know for what. Both stared at me.  
„Everything okay, miss?" the man asked.  
„Perfect, I like it." I said and smiled short.

I could tell that the seeker was impatient. I guess she wanted to have the informations from the host as fast as possible, but I didn't care. She could wait.  
I stood up and walked over to the mirrow in the bedroom.

I looked at myself. I was a Togruta – a female. I guess almost eighteen years old. She had the beautiful markings I had ever seen. Markins as eyebrows. She – I'm beautiful.

_This is me, not you. It will never be yours._

Said the voice. What was it? Where do it come from? Was it the host? The old one? I shook my head and turned around. The seeker stand in front of me. She looked directly in my eyes. Her view told me something, but what?

I hold my hand high and tried to touch the scar at my neck. Where I had gone into the nerve-circle of the host. It was very tiny, but I could slightly feel it.

„I give you a week, hiker. Than I want my answers." she said.

_Hiker? That's your name? Oh man...It is, how can I say it that it sound nice...It's just ugly._

Said the voice. I wished it gut shut up. Hiker wasn't a name it was my job my appeal. As she looked futher at me and turned around and walked like a model out of the room I knew immediatly how I should discribe her, but this wasn't my thought.

_Bitch._

Said the voice. It was like a thought. I decided to think what I should tell her.  
_Shut up. _I thought._  
Calm down, barbie. Not that you start bleeding.  
_It answered.

I signed and looked at the healer.  
„Take your time and rest." he said and left the room.

Now I was alone and looked again at myself in the mirrow. Her – my eyes where blue with the normally white circle around the Iris. I felt the urge to destroy my reflection in the mirrow with my first. But again it wasn't my urge, it wasn't my emotion, it wasn't my hatered to see the white circle in my eyes.

It was the urge, the emotion and the hatered to see the white circle in my eyes of the host.  
The host _- Ahsoka Tano- ._


	3. Memoirs

**Soul-Sarah's POV**

I looked around. My flat didn't seemed like someone would live here. No pictured at the wall, nothing around...no deco.

_I hadn't thought that you would be that boring.  
Shut up, I don't have time for you.  
Calm down, barbie.  
Don't call me that!_

The voice laughed. I hated her. Iw as now sure that the voice was the voice of the host – _Ahsoka Tano_. Sometimes she talked hours, but sometimes she is quiet. She talked to me now for a few months and I know this wasn't good, actually shouldn't she be there.

_You wished you could just easy take over me, huh? But I won't let it be so **easy**._

I signed. She was annoying me. Not only she, also the seeker. She was always around me, asking if I know what she want. She want the information where her master is. I tried hundered times to find out, but she blocked me always.

_I will never tell you where he is.  
Wouldn't be so sure.  
Pah! Shut up, barbie._

I hate it when she called me _barbie._ I guess she always give people around her snippy names.  
I looked around as suddenly a door opened. The seeker walked over to me, again like a model.

„Do you have..." she asked.  
„No, how did you get in?" I interruped her.

Her head got red and she looked at me.

_Wow, you had made her angry. I clap my hands, barbie.  
Shut. Up._

The voice laughed. I guess the seeker noticed that Ahsoka was still inside me – her own body. She looked deep in my eyes. I felt uneasy when she was doing this.  
„Still having problems, do ya?" she asked.

I nodded.  
„I already said a Jedi – a Padawan – isn't so easy to abanded as a normal one. A master is even more difficult." she said.  
„I know that, I just have to get used to this what she call force." I said.  
„So she can speak with you?" the seeker asked.

I nodded again. She turned around and looked at the empty walls in my room.  
„I said your healer he should give you another host, if you're not strong enough." she said.  
„No. I won't jump. I am not a jumper. If so...would you jump in her?" I asked.  
„I guess so."

_Please! Don't let this bitch in me, Please!  
I won't. She won't win. And I don't do this for you, now...Shut. Up._

Finally she was quiet. I was happy to have silence in my head. The seeker stared at me. I had enough of her. I passed her and walked out.

„Did you now find out where they are?" she asked and followed me.  
„No. I can't break through the wall, between her memorys." I said.  
„Than you should practise. I call the Helpers, or you go to them." she said.  
„I go to them, and I can do that alone." I said.

The seeker raised an eyebrow. Than she turned on her shuetips around and walked out of my house.  
I hate to admite it, but this time was Ahsoka right as she said.

_I don't like her.  
I don't like her either._

I signed and sat down on the couch. I wasn't in the mood for the helper. I decided to sleep, I was tired. I laid down in my bed and put the blanket over me. I closed my eyes and fall sooner asleep as I had expected.

_I picked up my pack and walke into the house. It was empty. I looked everywhere for food or something to drink. I found soom cookies and other stuff. I stopped as I heard someone comming._

Before I could even move my head someone turned me around, his hand at my neck. He took a flashlight and shined with it in my face, directly in my eyes.

He gasped and put the flashlight down as he said.  
„Ahsoka."  
I know who it was. I immediately hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me.  
„I thought your dead" I said.  
_„Not so fast, snips." he said and pulled me away._

He looked again in my eyes.  
„It's okay, I'm not one of them." I said with a smile.  
„Good, let's take the food so that we can go. The others are waiting." he said.

I nodded and put all I could find in my bag. I took it on my bag. I felt that some souls where out there, but not seekers. Anakin graped my hand. I hold his.

He ran with me out of the house, over to a speeder as he had count down. We jumped into the speeder and he drove off as fast as he could.

I sat up, feeling the sweat on my skin. That had been a memory of her, from Ahsoka. But how could I know about this,..she had shown me this.

I tried again to find out more, the barrier was now smaller, but not to weak that I could break through it.

_Why did you show me this?_

I asked her, but I got no respons. I signed and turned around. I didn't realized how long I just laid there and had stared at the white empty wall.

_I guess, I didn't wanted to show it...But I did...  
It's okay, you can trust me.  
Than what?! If I would tell you, what I definatly not going to do, where they are - You would kill me.  
How do you want to know that?  
Remeber the host Terry Arried? You killed her as she...had betrayed me..._

Than there was slience. Beautiful silence. But I don't know why but I liked to talk to her. These two different worlds, now gathered in one body. Unwanted. I closed my eyes and turned around and fall fast aleep.


	4. Decision

**Soul-Sarah's POV**

I was impatient. I walked up and down. Unable to calm down.

„Pls. Miss. Sit down. You hace to calm down. There is nothing to be worry about."  
„Nothing to be worry about? This Padawan is talking to me! She is still inside my head, she shouldn't be there."

I signed. This kriffing girl is still inside my head, for three months now.

_Hey wasn't my choise to have you here. Just leave my body and let me go, and everything wil be alright.  
That's all you want?  
Yes!  
Well, then...no.  
I hate you.  
I thought Jedi aren't allowed to...  
Shut up, Barbie or I make you bad headache._

I stoped talking with her. Last time she made me headache, oh man...I hadn't moved, everything hurt. I had felt like my head exploded. I finally sat down.

„I know this must be..."  
„You know nothing! No one of you can help me. They all want that I get in a new host, but I can handle this. I can!"  
„No one every said you can't."

The helper – a woman - looked slightly hurt. I didn't want to scream at her. I don't know what had come over me. I signed again and pulled my legs to my chest. I rested my chin on my knees.  
I looked over to the helper.

„I understand. Jumping isn't the best idea..."  
„Do you have an idea where I could go? Or to who?"  
„Yes. You should meet your healer. He lives in the town on the other side of the desert."

I nodded and she left my house. I signed. Why does this have to be so difficult?

_Difficult? Barbie, you are the one who shouldn't be here.  
What is your problem, why can't you just shot up?  
My Problem?...My problem are you!_

I decided not to talk thougher. I just get angrier when she is it. I left my house and took a speeder. I have to eat something. Soon I arrived at a small restaurante.

I walked inside. Some People sat on the tables. I sat down at an empty one. I ordered something and wait. Suddenly someone sat down on the opposite of me.

„Hey, hiker. I knew the seeker would find your Host." she said.

Thanks to my host I know who it was. As I speak I tried to hide my anger and hatered, about seeing her. But I actually didn't know who she was.

„Yeah,...Thanks." I said.  
„So how was your day?"  
„I don't want to talk..."  
„My name is Terry."

I felt the rage in me, I could have screamed at her. But again it wasn't my emotion.

_She is using her name?! Terry was the one who had told the seeker where I was. This soul has killed her as she said it!  
Calm down.  
No! Please beat her, please!  
I won't now shut up.  
Barbie I will...  
I don't care! I handle this myself!_

I had no patient to speak with her further. I looked over to Terry. Has this girl really betrayed Ahsoka? She looked so... nice.

_Appearances are deceptive always._

_From who do you have that?  
From my master.  
And he...  
Forget it Barbie, I won't tell you anything about him futher._

I signed. I noticed that my food stand in front of me. I hurried up with eating it, I wasn't in the mood to talk to Terry.

„And what the other..."  
„I'm sorry Terry, but I have to go now. You know, meeting the helper."

Oh no. I shouldn't have said helper. I saw in her view that thousand of questions flew through her head. I stood up, gave the man the money for the food and left.  
I jumped on the speeder and drove back to my house.

I jumped of it and walked it. I took my bag and put all I had in it - clothes, food, pictures – everything. I walkd with it over to a bigger speeder. (Like a car without tires).

_Where are you going?  
I drive to Ellrehn.  
Why?  
To meet the healer. I want to talk to him before I decide._

I could hear her gasping and breathing slightly faster. She was nervous as she said the next words.

_The decision, to kill me?  
Exactly._


	5. There is always another way

**Soul-Sarah's POV**

„Hiker, are you sure you don't want to fly?"  
„Yes, I am sure."

I was annoyed the seeker was all time around me. I can't drive away, until she say it's okay. I signed and closed the dorr f of my house.

„Can I go now?"  
„Yes, oh I forget. We almost know where the master is of your host."

I was shocked, I actually didn't know why. So they will found him ,so what?

_So what?! Barbie, they will find him! They will kill – controll him.  
Nothing of your business.  
Shut up, this is still my body you shouldn't forget that!_

I felt immediately bad headache. I walked over to the bigger speeder (like a car) and sat down in it.  
The seeker walked to me and stood beside the place where I was sitting.

„Where do you think they are?" I asked.  
„You are the only one who can find them. See you than by the healer, if you ar enot there, I dare you..." she said.

She walked back so that I could drive away.  
I looked to her, her face full with anger. She couldn't controll me out there, that was another point why I was leaving. I couldn't say that this was my home.

I drive the street down which lead through the desert. I turned on the radio and listen to some soundtracks. Ahsoka was meanwhile silent. I felt dizzy, but then. I guess she show me another memory.

-

_He walked up and down. I knew he hated it not to be able to change the situation. I signed and stood up._

„You're not helping, with running down and up." I said and took his hand.

_He looked at me. His angry gaze crashed and he had to smile. He had always to smile when he saw my face._

„We stand trought this, master. It could be worse. Remeber as I was captured on felucia or as we had to find the others on Almathea?" I said.

He signed and nodded.  
„You're right."

I smiled short, than suddenly he pulled me into a tight hug. I was slightly confused.  
„Everything okay?" I asked.  
„Yes, but I just...I just wanted..." he stuttured.  
„You just wanted to know I'm safe right?" I asked into his tunic.  
_  
He nodded and laid his head between my montrails. I returned the hug and we stood there so for a while._

-

I realized that I almost crashed with another speeder. Why did she show me this? Should I feel different for her master? Honetsly – I did. I felt like I would miss him. His hug, his overprotective kind. I signed. Why had they chose me to be in this host? It was really difficult.

_Why do you show me this? _

_I just wanted you to know who you will betray, when you will find out where he is._

Her voice was weak and it seemed like she was crying. I didn't know why but my eyes filled with tears. I cryied without knowing why, than the next memory.

-

„_You really think, you can defeat me?" he said laughing as we run side at side away from the souls.  
„Yeah, I guess" I said and run faster._

I was definatly faster than he was. I ran around a corner. Some souls stand there, I didn't care. I ran faster and jumped over them with a salto.

I looked back at they confused faces as my master jumped over them as well. He tried hard to catch me.

„See? I am faster!" I screamed laughing.

I hold the bag with the water in my hand. I used it and beat a sould so that he didn't shut as he stood in front of me. As I ran on was Anakin by my side.

I saw the canyon in front of us.  
„The second has to wash!" I said and ran faster.

I guess I was a little bit faster as him as we jumped over the edge down the canyon, knowing we could stoped the jump with the force.

-

The son shined in my face as I drive on another street. The desert was right in front of us. Was it really right to find out where he was and telling the seeker it?__

I had thought that Ahsoka would gave a snippy comment to it, but there was nothing. She just sit in the back of my head, slightly crying and sobbering.  
I felt that she became weaker, maybe I will defeat her and her soul is dead.

_I will never let you do this, barbie.  
Look the truth in the face, there is no other way.  
Maybe not for you, there is __**always**__ another way...  
_


	6. The Travel begins

**Soul-Sarah's POV**

I looked at the fuel gauge as the engine stoped. I signed. It was empty. The speeder stopped as I stoped beside the street. No, that is a joke isn't it?

_I've told you, should have listen to me.  
Shut up, Ahsoka.  
Wow, you call me with my name, barbie. I clap my hands._

I ignored her. I hadn't time for it. I climed out of the speeder. No one where out here. No store nothing. Not in 100km around my point. I signed. I looked over to giant rock and heard Ahsoka gasping.

_I know that thing. Could you go nearer to it?  
Why should I?  
Don't ask bar - Sarah. Just do it.  
_

I signed as do as she said. I walked over to the rock. I could see a mark in the stone. I touched it. Someone had write here something.

_It's a mark! The first of five! These marks lead us to An – to my master.  
Please?  
My master said he would make marks to show me where he is.  
So didn't know the whole time where he is?  
Yes.  
What?!  
My master just told me to get to this rock.  
You are kidding me!  
Calm down, **barbie**. Be happy I let you know that!_

I rolled my eyes and walked back to the speeder. I opened the back of the speeder and took a little water-battle. I felt the urge to know how I could find him.

_You want back, don't you?  
Of course I want!  
But why? Why do you want back?_

She was silent. I gess about a few mintues no one of us said something. I heard her signing and slightly sobbering.

_I want back, 'cause...I am a part of the Jedi-Order. I know that they will help me, I want back 'cause of my master...I know it is wrong and forbidden, but..._

She sobbed again. I could tell she was now crying.

_What is wrong and forbidden?  
Attachments...  
And you are attached to him – to Anakin?  
No! ...Yes...I mean no, he is my master...I can't.. He won't feel the same..  
Hey, listen. It is okay. I won't tell someone. And I have to tell you something...  
What?  
The way he looked at you, the way he had hold your hand, the way he spoke with you...He definatly feel in the same way..._

She signed and didn't answered. I put all the water-battles in a bag. As same as the food I had left. I guess she noticed what I was doing.

_What are you doing?  
Finding your master, or do you want to wait here for someone.  
I'm in.  
Great, now where is the next mark?  
About five km east.  
Great...  
You have asked.  
Hey, Ahsoka.  
Yeah?  
Could you do me a favour?  
Yes, what is it?  
Please stop calling me barbie. Call me please Sarah, and I call you Ahsoka.  
Alright, but sometimes I will bother you with it.  
But please not to often.  
Okay, okay._

I smiled and closed the back of the speeder. I put the bag on my back and walked in the east direction. I followed her lead.

I wanted to drink something, my mouth was like a desert. I looked around. There was nothing, only sand and little rocks. I put of the bag and took a water-battle.

_Don't do it. We need it, later.  
But I'm thursty.  
I know, but if you drink, we won't have something left for the rest of the way._

I didn't care. I opened the water-battle and drank it out. I put it back and the bag on my back and walked on. The sun was shining right on my skin. It burnt. I saw a tree, or what was left of it, but it had a little bit shadow. I ran to it and sat down in the shadow.

_We should sleep. The day will end soon, and you need to rest.  
Okay, I will. But this ground isn't the best.  
I am used to it, believe me. You have never sleep on the back of a Zillo-Beast did ya?  
Oh man, sorry for that.  
It hadn't been that bad...Now sleep._

I did as she said. I guess I liked to work with her together. Maybe I hadn't to abanded her out of her own body. I liked to have her around, until now where we can talk _normally_.

I laid down on the sand. I used the bag as a pillow. I laid my head down on it and closed my eyes. I hoped we would find him. Maybe he was also a host by now. But what about the seeker? She will search after me, but she wouldn't find me out her, wouldn't she?

I signed and turned around.

_Ahsoka?  
Yeah?  
We will find him, I promise.  
__Thank you for helping me, Sarah.  
Every time..._


	7. The Desert

**Soul-Sarah's POV**

I opened my eyes. I felt like I had sand in them. I rubbed them slightly. I sat up and looked around. The sun shined in my face. Again my skin burned and it couldn't be hotter.

I stood up and put the bag on my back again. I looked at the compass. East. I walked on. I felt so empty, was she gone?

_No I'm not. I was just resting. I was the whole night open to wake you up, if someone comes.  
Thank you,but you actually don't had to.  
Hey I want to find my master, I do everything to find him._

I smlied and walked on. I walked and walked and walked. I was about to eat something, but Ahsoka stoped me.

_Oh com' on. I am hungry!  
You're not hungry. I can tell you what hungry is, but your feeling isn't a _hungry_ feeling. It jsut show that you can eat something, but don't have to._

_How do you know that all?  
Just let me say, I was captured over a long time..._

I walked on. I saw a different rock with a mark. I touched it. It was the symbol of eagle.

_That's it. That is the next mark.  
Where is the next is ten km in the north.  
Oh man...  
Thought it would be easy?  
Well,...easier._

I looked on the compass and walked in the north. I signed and was surprised how fast I was. I went in big steps, and fast. I looked into the sun. My skin burned.

_Is there something in your bag, you can put on my arms?  
I guess, but why?  
We Togrutas are very sensetiv to sun in this form.  
Oh...Okay, I look._

I stopped and put down the bag. I found a tunic and put it over. It reached over my arms, but unfortunatly became everything warmer than before. I wished I could drink something. Ahsoka noticed it and tried to bring me on other thoughts with a memory.

-

„_So you still try to hide it?"  
„Yes, master. I just don't like to show that I'm ashamed."  
„Com' on Ahsoka, you don't have to hide it."_

I smiled as he boxed slightly against my arm. We walked down the corridor to the canteen. I weren't that hungry, but thursty after the training. We sat down on the table. I stared at my salad.

„_What is it, snips?"  
„Nothing, I'm just not hungry."  
„You are a bad lair."  
„I know..."_

I looked up at him. His grey-blue eyes tried to find out what was wrong. I just couldn't tell him, that every moment with him, was a blade more in my heart. I looked down at my food.

Was he feeling the same way? No, he had a wife – Padmè. He love her, not such a pathetic Padawan like me. Why should he?

He stared further at me. I looked up again. Our eyes met. I felt that our faces became nearer and nearer. I was so closed to his face that I felt his breath on mine.

As he hold my face slightly with his hand under my chin I gasped. But then I took my face out of his grip, stood up and left as fast as I could the room.

Why had I left the room, left him there. What was he thinking now over me? I reached our quarters and ran into my room. I locked the door and sat down into a corner. I pulled my legs up to my chest and cryied in them.

If he felt the same way as I did, than what whould he think now about me? That I didn't felt like he did? Why does I had to fall in love with him? Terry had expected that I had fallen in love with Lux, but after that with Steela...

I cried. I guess I cried the whole night. I thought he would come over to me, asking if I was okay, but he didn't. It really seemed like he tought I wouldn't feel the same...

-

I felt tears in my eyes. They washed the sand out of it. I hold my hand in front of my eyes, so that they have a little bit shadow. My legs began hurting and I felt the sand in them. I signed and walked on.

There was nothing out here. Only roks, sand and maybe a few little creatures.

_Are we there yet?  
No. Just two km left.  
Just two?!  
Calm down, Sarah. I had walked 100 km a day and that a week long, so it won't be that difficult.  
Hey, if you think you can do it better than, please.  
I'm allowed to controll myself?!  
Yes, do it, before I change my choice._

I could feel her happines. Immediatly I couldn't move my body further. Now was I the person in the back art of her head, but I know I could change the situation whenever I want.

She walked now faster and in a regualry speed. She looked at the compass.

**Ahsoka's POV**

It was good to have _my _body under controll. I had missed so much to feel everything. I walked on. Faster as Sarah had. Soon I could see the next rock. I searched for the mark.

Another eagle was on a little rock beside it. I touched it and new immediatly where the next mark was. 18 km in the west. I signed and walked in the right direction.

_Why actually eagle?  
It is the secret smybol from me and my master.  
Okay...How did you come on that?  
We found a strange man, he showed me how to transform in it, but I just can do it for a view seconds. Like two houses stand beside each other and I can fly over to the next, if I can't jump.  
That's awesome! Can you show it?  
Unfortunatly not...Here is nothing I can fly up. I need a tree or something else.  
Oh...damn it.  
Indeed._

I laughed slightly, Sarah laughed also. I could tell she rested in the back of my head, but I know if I do something what she didn't want, than she will controll me again.

I thought in the first place, just to kill me right now, but she say she will bring me to Anakin, and that is all I want, so I have to hold on. I'll be patient, or even I thought so.


	8. The Rebels

**Ahsoka's POV**

I felt like I would collabs every moment. Sarah had been right. I had walked such a long way, a long time ago, but that hadn't been in the desert.

Two markings left. I saw another rock int the middle of nowhere. It seemed to have another mark. I walked around it. But there wasn't one.

_Hey, Sarah. You wanted to see the eagle right?  
Yes!  
So here it is._

I stared at a point on the edge of the rock. Without doing anything big, I jumped and transformed into a eagle and landed on the edge of the rock and transformed back.

_That was awesome!_

I laughed and looked around. I had a perfect view from this rock. I noticed something like a old street. Like cars had drove over the ground. Immediatly I felt that I should follow it. My master had really done a good job to hide.

I flew down from the rock and landed near the street. I knew the next mark would be in the north again. I looked on the compass. The street went to east. I followed the street always looking on the compass.

After a short time – mybe a hour – I felt very thursty. I hold on and put down the bag.  
The water-battle where all empty. But I hadn't drink so...

_Sarah did you drunk this night?!_

_Oh, sorry about that. I was just so thursty._

I signed. Perfect, now we hadn't something left. We'll die if we don't reachthe final marking. I jogged slightly to be faster, but I stoped. My legs where hurting extreamly. I said down for a moment.

The sun stood high in the sky. Shining directly onto me. I guess I knew now, why my master hated deserts. He had lived in one. But I would be glad to be out of this kriffing desert as fast as possible.

I stood up again. Every step hurt a lot. My mouth was like the desert. Sand was in my eyes and tears tried to clean them.

I saw – maybe 50 feet – in front of me a tree. Or what was left of it. But it was big enought to spend some shadow on the ground. I ran to it and sat down in the shadow. Breathing fast.

Soon I couldn't controll anylonger my breathing. My longs where like the desert, even my mouth was like it. I smelled the sand on my tongue. I closed my eyes, just for a minute, but I soon fall unconscious in the hot shine of the sun.

**Soul-Sarah's POV**

I smelled water running down my mouth into my stomach. I sat up fast and cough. Someone knelted beside me with a water battle. It was an older man in a white-sand cloak.  
He hold the waterbattle to me. I took it and drank – so selfish I was – all of it.

I gave the man the water-battle back. He took it and stood up. He walked over to my other side and supported me to stand up. As he laid my arm around his neck, noticed Ahsoka who he is.

_That is Obi-Wan! The fromer master of my master! He is here and a human, without a soul!_

I couldn't answer. A few other man walked over to me. One of them put a cloth over my eyes. Obi-Wan graped my hand. He lead me into the shadow. I couldn't see anything.

I just noticed that we were walking down, like into the earth. The man were around me and would stop me if I would try to run away. I thought about doing it.

_Don't do it, Sarah. We can trust him. I just hope Anakin and Keyla are there to.  
Keyla?  
My little sister...  
Oh, but I think he wouldn't be soo happy to see thw white circle around our Iris.  
I am sure he will be happy, he will feel that I'm still here.  
Wouldn't be so sure._

With that she was silent. We walked deeper into the earth. Everythign became slightly hotter, but also a litlt bit wind was down here.

I could hear that we walked into a bigger hall. Our footstepps echoed from the walls. One of the man pushed me forward as I stoped. I had no idea why I had stoped,but I did. I turned my head to the man, but Obi-Wan walked with my hand in his tuther.

I noticed that the room became brighter, as we walked in another hall. Even trough the cloth was the room very bright. I heard someone running towards as. I thought he would run against me, but he stopped beside Obi-Wan.

„You found it. And?" the man asked. It was definatly not Anakin.  
„It / she is one of them" Obi-Wan said.

The man signed. I could tell he looked at me. Some other people gasped as I walked into the room. Suddenly someone took the cloth away from my eyes. I closed them 'cause it was so bright.

I opened them a little bit more and noticed that I was surround from people. But they weren't controlled by souls.

_I thought a few people would be left, but so much.  
Much? That are mybe twenty people.  
Sarah, do you have to destroy my hope again?  
Sorry..._

I signed. A little Togruta girl run trought the people and stopped beside Obi-Wan who stand still in front of me. She looked up at my and I looked down ot her. I saw the shock in her face. She walked slowly back, slightly crying. She had seen the white circle around my Iris.

_Keyla! She is alive. I know Anakin would keep her safe...She is so afraid of me...  
Not of you. She is afraid of me..._

  
I signed and looked up. A men in a dark brown cloak walked through the others. Staring at Obi-Wan and at me. His gaze was full of hatered.

_Anakin!_

I don't know what happend, but I couldn't controll myself. Ahsoka took over the controll and ran towards Anakin, she wanted to hug him, but he graped her wrist and punshed my in my face.  
I collabsed slightly to the ground. I felt the blood in my mouth, and also in my nose.

_He..my master...He had broke my nose, but he know -...  
No! Get it in your head Ahsoka. He don't know that you are still here. You should have listen at me._

„Bring this thing into the cell." said Anakin angry.

I looked at him with wide eyes. His ton was hurting me. His eyes were full of hatered. He had called me/us a _thing_. Two man graped my arms and pulled me up. They brought me into a small room – a cell.

They through me in. I fall onto the ground and turned my head to them. They walked away. I stood up and walked in a dark corner of the cell. I slieded down at the wall to the ground. I pulled my legs to my chest and cried into them.

I wasn't crying 'cause Ahsoka did, no. I cried myself. I felt in the same way as Ahsoka did, it hurt now even much more as I thought over it.


	9. Given Up

**Soul Sarah's POV**

I had no idea what to do. I sit here now for maybe three days. My stomach was killing me. Anakin sat in front of the cell, with his back to me.

Ahsoka hadn't talk to me since he had beat _us_. I looked over to him. I could tell he stared at the wall on the opposite of him. He had a knife in his hand. Where was his lightsaber? Did he lost it? I didn't care.

He was a danger with , or without, lightsaber.  
_He isn't a danger!_

Finally she talked again. I missed it a little bit, but her voice was weak and almost a whisper. She was still shocked.

She had never thought that her master would act like _this_ when she would return with a soul. She tought he would believe she would fight to be alive, but obviously not. I heard her crying.

I felt again tears in my eyes. They streamed down my cheeks. I sobbed short, but Anakin didn't moved a muscel. He looked down at his knife and cleand it with a cloth. Blood was on it – on the knife. Now on the cloth.

Immediatly I looked down at myself. I hadn't a wound, I thought he would...

_No! He wouldn't. He can't. Even if I had you in me. He can't kill me...He just can't.  
I hope you are right..._

I heard someone coming. It was...a boy. Maybe two years older than me.  
_Drake..._

Said Ahsoka grimly.

I felt the anger in me. I could tell Ahsoka wasn't really happy to have him here.  
Drake walked over to Anakin.  
„I guard her today, you can eat something." he said.

His voice was soft, but slightly...I don't know. Ahsoka discribed it as _treacherous_. Anakin looked up at him and signed.  
„Fine, tell me if _**it**_ make problems." he said and stood up.

Drake nodded and took the knife from Anakin and sat down. Again with his back to me.  
Ahsoka wanted to go slowly and quietly to him and to choke him. I hold her controlled.

_You shouldn't think so...cruel, Ahsoka – You're a Jedi.  
I don't care! I'm not a Jedi anymore! Got it?!  
Okay, okay...Calm down._

She was quiet. What had this boy done? She was still a Jedi, maybe not as she espected. I heard two man coming. Ahsoka could tell it was Anakin and Obi Wan.

They walked over and stoped in front of the cell. I looked up at them. I sat there, my arms around my knees, which were pulled to my chest. My face durty and you could see the parts where the tears had rolled down.

„You can't be sure about this, Anakin." said Obi-Wan.  
„I am sure about this." he said grimly.  
„_This _is still your Padawan." said Obi-Wan.

Anakin turned to him. I saw the rage and the anger it him. Even Ahsoka was shocked to see him acting like this.

„This isn't my Padawan. This isn't Ahsoka! It is one of these parasites!" he said angry.

I felt again the tears in my eyes, but it wasn't mine. Obi-Wan looked at Anakin who now looked at the ground. Anakin raised his head and looked at me. His view showed me so much. Pain. Anger. Fear. Hatered...and was this, it really was it. It was _love_.

He tried to hide it, but Ahsoka saw only the love in his eyes. I swallowed and she flinched as Anakin said.  
„We should _kill_ it."

Even Obi-Wan was surprised. He graped Anakins arm and turned him to him.  
„You can't be serious." he said.  
„I am." he said.

I heard hate, but also pain in his voice.

_He see me and feel the pain – he look at your eyes and feel the hate.  
I know.  
You have to say something!  
No. If I do...  
Explain them everything!  
No! If I do they think I am a seeker. Seeker are the only ones who lie. They will think I lie and..._

Ahsoka was quiet now.  
I saw Anakin walking away. Drake sat down again and Obi-Wan said to him.  
„Don't let anyone near to it – her."

That gave me new hope. Obi-Wan was calling me her and not _it._ It seemed like he hadn't give us up.  
_I had expect Anakin wouldn't give us up, but..._

I signed and I guess Obi-Wan noticed it. He walked away, but soon he returned with a water battle. He opened the cell. Drake walked with him in. His knife in his hand.

Obi-Wan walked over to me and hold the water battle over to me. I didn't moved.  
„Com'on. Don't tell me you're not thursty." he said.  
I looked up at him.

In his eyes were no haterd just care. I looked at the water battle and took it fast.  
„See? Hadn't hurt." he said.  
I rolled my eyes. But this hadn't been my move, it had been Ahsokas.

I guess Obi-Wan had noticed it 'cause he was slightly shocked. It seemed like he was understanding something. I opened the water battle and drank. It didn't took long until it was empty.

Obi-Wan looked down at me. He thought about saying something, but he didn't. He turned to the exit. Drake looked at me, but followed him than. I laid my head on my knees and closed my eyes. I didn't realized I was falling asleep. I wished I would die, here ...right now.


	10. Changed Feelings

**Soul Sarah's POV**

_I turned around searching for the direction where it had come from. Someone had screamed my name. I was sure it had been Anakin, but where is he?_

I saw a raket flying towards me. I fall to the ground and it flew over me. It turned around. I stood up and ran as fast as I could into the forest. The raket was right behind me, I jumped from tree to tree.

I looked back, it was right behind me. I stopped at a canyon. Below me was water, I stood in the crown of a big tree. The raket flew over to me. I looked down to the little lake. I took a deep breath and jumped from the tree, short time before the raket would hit me.

I landed in the water. I tried to swam, but my legs were graped by something. I tried to get free, but it didn't worked. I felt my breath walking away. I tried again to get free, but I lost the feeling in my arms and fall uncoscious.

Suddenly something broke me free and pulled me up. I just felt how it brought me to the beach. I couldn't move, couldn't breath. How long had I breathed the water?

„Com'on don't die on me Ahsoka!" said someone gasping.

It was Anakin. He made _Cardiopulmonary resuscitation, he used the force, but I wasn't still breathing. Suddenly he pressed his lips on mine and breathed into me. He did it three times, until he stoped and sat down beside my body._

He looked onto the ground. Sudddenly I cough and sat up fast. I coughed the water out of my lungs. He pulled me into tight hug. He whispered the words, but I could understand them.

"Don't you ever do that again!" he said.  
"Why?" I said with a short love.  
"I...I love you." he whispered.

Suddenly someone shook me. I opened my eyes and looked in Drakes. I had the wonderfuls feeling in me I could tell of. Also Ahsoka had this feeling right now. He had tell her the truth, now I understand her more, when he act like _that_.

"Ah, it's alive." said Drake.

He graped my arm and pulled me up. He pushed me out of the cell. Two other boys stand there. They had their knifes in their hands. I swallowed.

"Let's have some fun. The general don't have the corage to kill that _thing_." said Drake.

The boys walked up to me.  
_We can beat them easy.  
Yeah, you...not I._

I tried not to be hit, by the knifes. Suddenly Anakin rans in and graped the boys with the force and pressed them against the wall.

"Hadn't I tell you not to hurt it?!" he shouted at them.  
They all swallowed and nodded. Anakin let go of them and they left as fast as they could. Anakin turned to me – I could still see the anger and the disgust in his eyes.

"Get back in there!" he shouted and pointed at the cell.

I flinched and walked back into the cell. He closed the door of it and looked direclty into my eyes. I saw that his look changed, just for a few seconds, but it had.

He signed and sat down, with his back to me. I heard someone coming. Anakin was about to stand up, but he didn't as he saw it was Obi-Wan. He had a water-battle in his hand and a sandwich.

He walked into my cell and hold it to me.

I looked at it. I took it slowly and bite into the sandwich. My stomach was grumbled. It didn't took long until I had eat it.  
„Want more?" asked Obi-Wan.

Anakin looked surprised at Obi-Wan. I was surprised as well.  
„You can speak, do you?" asked Obi-Wan.  
I nodded.  
„So, do you want more? You seem to be hungry." he asked again.  
„If it is okay...than I want one more.." I whispered shy.  
„See, hadn't hurt." he said.

He stood up and left the cell. My view followed him, 'till I coudn't see him anymore. So Obi-Wan tried to be nice, but what is with Anakin? Why is he so...

_Upset?  
Yes, that was the word._

Obi-Wan came back with a few more Sandwiches, I guess five. They were on a plate and he hold it over to me. I took it slowly and began to it. I saw Anakin talking to him. I couldn't hear what they said.

I bite into my sandwich and looked at them. I could here one scentences from Anakin at the end.  
„She isn't Ahsoka."  
His voice was so sad and hurt.

_Ahsoka?  
Hm?  
Could you show me the rest of that memory?  
Why do you want to see it?  
I want to know what happend next, and I am just bored.  
If you want, but...It will maybe change your thinking over Anakin._

I swallowed, but nodded slightly. Anakin meanwhile sat down in front of the cell.

_I was shoked, but I immediately huged him more. I was also confused, what about Padmè – his wife? We are Jedi – no attachments._

I was sure he waited for an answer. He pulled away as I stoped hugging him. I saw fear in his eyes.  
I couldn't move, neither talk.

„Ahsoka, I am sorry...I just...I'm so sorry, I don't wanted to...I ..." he stuttered.  
„Master – Anakin – You don't have to apologize...I have to, I should have answered..."  
„Ahsoka, it's my fault. I just was so afraid. I thought I had lose you, I just had the fear to life without you, also without telling you,...that I love you." he stuttered again.

I know now what to do. I laid one hand on his cheek, one at his neck and pulled his face to me. I pressed my lips on his. I was surprised and happy as he returned the kiss.

I wished that this moment would have never end...


	11. I'm still here

**I am sorry that it took so long! I had to read the book further and I just couldn't stop reading! I hope you will like this Chapter and please REVIEW!**

_

**Soul-Sarah's POV**

I had earn their trust, by doing nothing. I said nothing and tried not to get in trouble. Menawhile showed Obi-Wan me the way from the kitchen to my room and all other ways.

It was wrong that I should eat with the others in the kitchen. Their hateful eyes looked at me and I thought they will kill me if I do something wrong.

Keyla followed us. She went between me and Obi-Wan, but I could tell she tried to walk beside me. I know that this was Ahsoka's _sister_, and I felt in the same way as Ahsoka did. I would protect her even if I get killed by it.

I hadn't heard Ahsoka so often in the last time. I guess she is still shocked from Anakin. I am, as well, but she felt in this way … different.

We reached a feld. Wait a second – A feld? I saw that they plant salad and other stuff. Big mirrows at the roof reflect the sunlight.

Obi-Wan began to tell me what they were doing, but I didn't listen at him. I only looked at the others. Normal people and clones. There was one clone in a blue outfit who stared at me.

_Rex …  
Who?  
Captain Rex … He is one of my closest friends, actually the only one without Obi-Wan and Anakin, of course._

I looked at him and he looked to the ground. Someone laid his hand on my shoulder and I winched. I guess the person noticed it.

„Are you okay?" asked Obi-Wan.

I nodded and swallowed. I heard the people around me gasping as Keyla graped my hand. Even Obi-Wan did.

_I knew she would feel it.  
What would she feel?  
Me._

Keyla looked with her green eyes up to me. She went in front of me and I followed her without any word. I would never hurt her, _never_.

_Thank you, Sarah.  
For what?  
For that wiht Keyla, that you had gone with me to this place …  
Oh, yea. I wouldn't thank me now.  
Why not?  
If I do something or a little thing wrong …  
Than what?  
Than we are definatly dead …_

I guess Keyla noticed that I was talking to Ahsoka. She pushed me into a room and closed the door. Keyla was nine years old, but very strong. Okay I hadn't tried not to get in this room.

„She is still in there, right?"

Her big green eyes looked up at me. I saw in them what she had gotten through. I saw their way to find this place. I felt sorry for her. I – Ahsoka – had left her alone.

_I hadn't left her alone! Anakin was with her! It was the ONLY way to protect her!  
Okay okay, I'm sorry._

„Yes, she is still in here …"

I was surprised as Keyla hugged me tight. I wrapped my arms around her, but this wasn't my emotion who controlled my arms, it was Ahsoka.

Suddenly opend the door and I saw it was Anakin. Keyla looked with wide eyes at him. Anakin looked very angry, he immediatly graped me and pushed Keyla aside and pressed me against the wall.

„Let her go! She hadn't done everything!"

Keyla was crying. I know from Ahsoka that Keyla actually only cry if she had fear, fear to lose.

„You have no idea, what she could have do! Now go back to the others."  
„But, …"  
„I said go back to the others, …. NOW!"

Keyla winced. I saw that she thought about saying something.

„Do you know what you are doing?!"  
„I protect you from this beast."  
„This isn't a beast, that is my sister!"  
„It is a seeker! It lied to you"  
„It – she – didn't ! I felt it! Ahsoka is still inside!"  
„Go … NOW!"

Keyla ran crying out of the room. Anakin looked back at me. He let go of me and I gasped as I fall on the ground. He went a few steps back and stared at me. Will he believe Keyla?

_He have to! Master, it's me! I'm still here! Don't give up!  
He can't hear you.  
I don't care!_

He looked thoughtful at the ground than back to me. I stand with my back to the wall and looked at him. He suddenly went fast over to me and pressed his lips on mine.


	12. Love wins always

**Soul-Sarah's POV**

I couldn't be more surprise. He was kissing me. No he was kissing _her_. My left hand rested in his neck and I returned the kiss. I felt such an hunger in me. I had hungered after this kiss. The feeling to have his on mine.

His left hand rested on my cheek and the other on my back and he hold me close to him. I felt my right hand moving, but I couldn't controlled it. Suddenly I punshed him with my right hand – formed to a fist- in his face.

He gasped and broke the kiss. He staggered back and hold his cheek. I stared at my right hand. I hadn't punsh him. No. Ahsoka had punsh him, but why?

_He was kissing you!  
He didn't. He kissed you!_

She was silent and thought about what had happend. I stared at Anakin as he looked up, still holding his cheek.

„I knew you're in there."  
„You took long to find out."

I hold my hand for my mouth after I had snapped that. Ahsoka was to powerfull at the moment when she was angry. I have to calm her, to be able to controll her. He stared at me.

I wrapped my arms around my body and looked at the ground. He stared further at me and I felt uneasy. I thought he will kiss me again.

_He won't.  
How can you be so sure? Didn't you feel the love in this kiss?  
I did, but I won't let him kiss _you_ again.  
When do this get in your head? He didn't kiss _me _he kissed _you_!_

She was quiet now. Anakin still stand there, but his hands went trough his hair and he signed. I looked short at him, but than away as our views met.

I felt still uneasy. I saw him thinking about something. He walked over to the door, but he stopped in front of it. He turned to me and our eyes met.

He signed and turned to the door, but he stopped again. He turned again to me. I raised an eye marking. He looked me directly in the eyes, and I felt his sadness.

Suddenly he ran over to me and pressed his lips again on mine. He pressed me with my back against the wall behind me. One hand rested on my cheek the other on my hip. My hand was on his neck. I returned the kiss.

First I felt anger in me and that Ahsoka tried to punsh him again.  
_Concentrade on his feeling through the kiss, not what you see!  
_She did. I felt immediatly a warm feeling around me heart. She felt the love from him which came through the kiss.

He pressed his tongue against my lips and I opend my mouth, but I didn't. Ahsoka opend her mouth and I let her. I guess I let her controlling her whole body.

**Ahsoka's POV**

Sarah allowed me to controll myself! I was so happy that I opened my mouth as Anakin pressed his tongue against my lips. I kissed him with all my love back.

I stepped back and I followed him. I didn't want that our lips seperate. His one hand, which had been on my hip, was now on my back.

My skin burned as I felt his cyborg hand on my skin. My cheek burned under his other hand. I couldn't resist this wonderful feeling.

Our tongues danced with each other and I wanted to show Anakin, that I was controlling my body. I walked closer to him, still kissing him.

Our lips seperated and we gasped after air. His eyes were shining and he pulled me into a tight hug. I smiled. How had I missed this, but I felt Sarah trying to controll me. But not now. I wouldn't allow it.

I pulled back and kissed him again. I wanted one more last time this wonderful feeling from him on my lips. It was a passionate kiss and he returned it with more passion. I always had known he was passionate, but not so.

He pulled me closer to him. Suddenly I felt a painful sting in my chest. I broke the kiss and coughed. He immediatly stopped smiling and looked worried at me.

It was Sarah. She tried to controll me again.  
_Please! One more time, Sarah!  
No! The others are coming, don't you hear them?!_

She was right. I heard them. I signed and looked up at Anakin, who looked still worried.

„I'm sorry …"

**Soul-Sarah's POV**

I had all under controll again. I should hold it like this. If anybody would find out I am this weak … This will not happen! Suddenly the door opend and Obi-Wan stood in the door.

„Come with me … ehm …"  
„Sarah …"

I whispered my name. Obi-Wan nodded and looked angry at Anakin. I guess Keyla had told him about what had happend. I was glad that Ahsoka had heard on me, if nor he would have find out.

I signed and left with Anakin the room. Before I completly left it I looked one more time at Anakin. I was irritated as he stood beside me. Before I left he graped my arm and gave me a quick kiss.

I smiled short. But left then. I signed as Obi-Wan stared to talk about the felds again. So Anakin know about this, but what is with the others? How will they react? They will all think I am a seeker. Only Seeker are lying.

If Anakin would tell him he is sure that Ahsoka is still here, they wouldn't believe him. He was the one who actually wanted to kill me in the first place. He than have to tell them that he … loves Ahsoka. Oh man, can it be difficulter?


	13. Earning Trust

**Soul-Sarah's POV**

Keyla hold my hand as she lead me to the kitchen. She smiled the whole time, knowing her sister is still here. I looked to my other side and saw Anakin. He seemed to be happier, but not really happy. Ahsoka wasn't still free.

I signed short as we sat down on a table in the kitchen. Keyla went to get somethign from the food. Anakin sat down beside me.

„I have to leave with a few of us tomorrow. We have to get new food."  
„Isn't that to dangerous?"  
„Yea, but I thought you want to come with us."  
„Why? I mean … -"  
„Ahsoka is – was the best one to lead the souls away."

_Wow, I thought I was the worst one.  
What should I tell him?  
You're a soul. You can walk out there without thinking at any risk. They won't do anything. Remember that they – you all are nice to each other?  
Hm …_

„I come with you, but I have another plan."  
„So, let hear it."  
„I'm a soul and can walk out there free. You have to hide. I will go in some supermarkets and will get us some food."  
„Well, nice idea … But what if they find out you're working for – with us?"  
„They won't. We souls can't lie, only seekers. I will just change my name and those stuff and they will believe me everything."  
„Good plan so far. I go and ask Obi-Wan."

I nodded and he stood up. Keyla meanwhile sat down beside me with the food in two plates.  
She saw that I wasn't eating. I wasn't hungry.

„Please eat something."  
„I'm not hungry."  
„Sister, could you please tell her that she need to eat?"

I was confused but than.

_You have to eat. She is right. Even if you cannot eat so much … It will help you when we go on the little trip. But don't tell her about the trip!  
I won't.  
Good._

I signed and graped my fork and started eating the salad. Keyla smiled as I eat it. She continued eating as well. I look over to some other girls. Twi'lek, Womans and another species I don't know.

They stared at me. Especially at my eyes. I looked down at my food again, but I heard them talking about me. Why can I hear them like they are sitting next to me?

_Togrutas can better hear as other species, but don't care about what they say.  
Hm …  
__Sarah. You are the nicest soul I ever met.  
The only one.  
Does that count?_

I signed and didn't answered at her question. My plate was empty and I wasn't hungry after all. Keyla brought the plate back.

„Your – Her master said you should meet him on the south exit."  
„Thank you, Keyla."  
„Call me Key, like Ahsoka."

I nodded and she walked over to a few other kids. I stood up and walked down the corridor to the exit. I had to pass Drake. I swallowed as he followed me. He pushed me into another corridor. I stop moving.

„Keep moving, parasit!"

I walked and winced as he pushed me again. I saw the crater. In this crater was hot water. I turned to Drake who hold a gun at me.

„Finally I can kill a parasit in person. And I wanted to see that Padawan die, anyway."

He smiled at me. Suddenly the ground quaked. I lost my balance and fall onto Drake. He fall with the back of his head on the hard ground. He was unconscious. The crater became bigger. I saw Drake sliding to it.

I got off of him and graped rope on which was a little bucket. I hold myself and tried to grap Drake. Finally I could grap a part of his tunic and hold him.

_I should let him fall.  
No, Sarah. Than you're not better than he.  
But he tried to kill me!  
I know! I saw it. I never thought souls could be so …  
Brutal?  
Yes.  
Well, I thought that, too.  
Safe him and you earn the trust of the others.  
Sure?  
Sure._

I signed and hold Drake. I tried to bring him out of the dangerous zone, but he was to heavy or I to weak. I had an idea. The south exit wasn't so far.

„Help! Please! Help me! I'm at the crater!"

**Anakin's POV**

„Help! Please! Help me! I'm at the crater!"

It was Ahsoka, no … It was Sarah. She was calling after help. I immediatly ran down the corridor to the crater. As I arrived I saw her. She hold on a rope with one hand and the other hold Drake who float in the crater.

I was up to use the force, but remembered that I couldn't use it here. I graped her arm and lifted her up, until I could reach Drake. I graped him and brought him out of the danger. I heard a craking noice.

I turned around and saw Sarah – Ahsoka falling into the crater. I ran over to her and could just grap her wrist. I laid on the ground and hold her wrist. I lifted her with all my strength up. As she was safe we both laid beside each other on the ground breathing heavily.

„You're okay?"  
„Yes …"  
„Good. Let's go to Doc."

I helped her up and went over to Drake. He was still unconscious. Was better so. I couldn'T imagine what I had probably done if he would be awake. I threw him over my shoulder and walked to the medical room.

**I know it isn't a good chapter … I promise the next one will be better :)**


	14. Worries

**Soul-Sarah's POV**

I looked over to Doc who checked Drake. He was still unconscious. Anakin walked up and down in front of me.

„So you're telling me you get these scratches at your forhead from running against a rock?"  
„Yes."  
„You're a bad liar. Like Ahsoka."  
„Yea …"

I looked down at my feed. Anakin lifted my face with a hand under my chin up. My skin burned at the place where he touched me. I swallowed and looked in his eyes. He touched softly the wound at my forhead.

„It's not deep."

His face was in front of mine and he still hold my chin. I felt his breath on my face. I looked passed him and saw Doc staring at us. Anakin cleared his throat and let go of my chin.

Doc walked over to me and looked at my wound. He cleaned it and put a creme on it. He went over to Drake. Trying to wake up, again.

I heard someone ranning towards us. Than I saw her. Keyla ran directly over to me and hugged me tight. I wrapped my arms around her. I could tell she had been worried. About me – _us_.

„Are you okay?!"  
„Yes, I am."

I smiled short. Keyla looked at the wound on my forhead. Anakin walked over to us and laid an arm around Keyla.

„You're coming with us, finding some food, huh?"  
„Of course! I'm twelve now!"

I guess both nodded my worried view. Keyla hugged me and I hugged her back. Trying to hold her close to me.

„I promis you nothing will happen. I'll be fine."  
„I – _we_ hope that."  
„Everything will be alright. Your master is with me. He keep me save like you had, sister."

I immediatly hold her tighter and started to cry. I tried to hold back the tears, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. Imagines from Keyla injured, hurt, … dead where in my head.

She pulled away and sat down on the bed next to me. Holding my hand. I saw Anakin smiling. I couldn't imagine to lose him or Keyla.

_Thank you Sarah.  
For what?  
For hold them safe and not betraying them.  
Their are my family. We are a family.  
Sisters?  
__Yes._

I heard her sobbering in the back of my head and tried to calm her. I guess both noticed that I was talking with her. Anakin cleared his throat and I looked up at him, Keyla as well.

„We have to go."  
„Coming."  
„Can I come with you?"  
„No. I'm sorry. You stay here and rest. You need to be strong for going out there."  
„I _am_ strong."  
„That is what Ahsoka is telling you. Please, stay here and be safe."

I nodded and sighed. Keyla jumped from the bed and walked with Anakin to the south exit. Doc went over to me and looked again at my wound.

„You can go. It will heal over night."

I did as he said and left. I met the other girls who had talked about me.  
_Hey. I know them. See the one with the golden hair?  
Yes.  
Please ask her something.  
What?  
This._

I walked over to her and tipped on her shoulder. She turned around to me and I swallowed.

_Stay strong!_

I opened my mouth and I was surprised that my voice was so clear and strong. I guess Ahsoka helped me a little bit.

„I just wanted to say that your kind of being unnice just show how immaturity you are. And yes I have heard what you said. You should know that I can hear thousand times better than you. So stop talking with this bitched about me. Is that clear?"

The girl nodded. Confused and shocked. I smiled short and said.

„Thank you for your attention."

Than I left. I had to smile. The whole time. The view of that girl had been so funny. I even heard Ahsoka laughing in the back of my head.

I spend the rest of the day by helping Obi-Wan to reap the fields. It was hard work. Really hard work, but we were soon ready.

I just wondered how long my – her master and Keyla and a few other people will be outside. Gathering food. I sighed and walked to the shower. We could only shower one time in the week that was … unnice.

They will return. They will return. They _have _to return. I couldn't imagine to see a soul in Keyla. I mean I am a soul myself, but … She is so young and … She couldn't resist against a soul.

_Thank you again Sarah.  
For carring about them?  
__Yes. I never thought a soul would _fight_ against another one.  
It's not a _fight_ just that I'm the only one who ever found out how the human – Togrutar or this world works.  
I am glad for that.  
I'm, too._

I felt a smile in my lips and brought the grain to the kitchen. I know that I have to go through trial 'cause of what happend with me and Drake, but I won't betray him.

_Why not? He wanted to kill you! He wanted to kill _us_!  
It's not right. It's agains the order.  
It's against it when we kill someone who is innocent. We could say it was an accident – if he had die.  
Ahsoka.  
Sorry.  
Whatever. I just will say that it hadn't been a big deal, okay?  
Okay._

I heard her sighing. I wanted to see this guy dead, like she did. It was actually a forbidden thought to kill someone. We – the souls – are things, or people who want peace. Although I have to admit that our way to bring _peace_ give people a chance to a new war …

_This world is difficulter than I thought.  
Did you thought it is easy?  
No. Just easier._


	15. Healing Stuff

**Soul-Sarah's POV**

I was bored. I couldn't tell how bored. Not even Ahsoka could bring me to a smile or something else. I sighed. I saw people running to the south exit.

_What is going on?  
There is only one way to find out._

I ran with them. I heard people gapsing. Something was wrong. Anakin and Keyla are now a month outside. Maybe they had return, but … I gasped myself. Anakin hold Keyla in his arms. She was bad injured.

I walked passed the others. Anakin saw me.  
„What happend?!"  
„Come. I need your help. Everythign later."

I nodded. I ran with him to Doc. He layed Keyla on a bed and I sat down on the ground beside her. She reached after my hand and I graped hers.

„What had happend?"  
„She had lead the souls away. She had been fast, but she fall over a stone and falled down a few stairs."

I looked at Keyla. Everwhere were little scratches. I knew they couldn't help her with the things they have here. She need the things from us. From the souls.

I stood up and walked up and down. I could lie and nobody of the other sould would even think I lie at them. I could went to a hospital of them.

„I don't like your thoughts."  
„How? …"

_He can read your thoughts if you think to loud.  
But he can't hear you?  
Unfotunatly not._

„I have to go. For Keyla. I couldn't forgive myself if I would let her die, knowing that I could have save her."

Anakin sighed, but nodded. I smiled and said.  
„Well, let's go."

We went to a speeder who looked like a car. I sat down in it and Anakin drove the way to the street. He had sunglasses on. If someone would stop us they shouldn't see he isn't one of us. But I have a better idea.

„Could you please hold?"  
„Why that?"  
„Just do it."

He did as I said and stopped the speeder. I turned to him. I took something from my back and opened it. Two little contact linses. He saw them and his eyes went wide.

„Please put them on."  
„I look them like one of you?"  
„Yes. Nobody won't believe you're a soul."  
„Okay …"

He put them on and I heard Ahsoka gasping. It scared her to see him like this.  
„You really look like a soul."  
„It is scaring her, right."  
„It scares us."

I turned away from his eyes and he drove down the street until we reached the highway. I winced slightly by every light from another speeder. Soon we reached the city.

We stopped in front of the hospital. I took a little knife out of my bag.  
„What are you doing?"  
„I need a wound like the big from Keyla. I have no idea how to heal it. And I want you to do it."  
„No. I won't hurt you like this."  
„I don't care. It is for Keyla."  
„Don't you understand? I can't hurt _her_."

_He is so sweet.  
Yeah … _

„Why?"  
„I can't hurt her 'cause …"  
„'Cause?"

I could tell Ahsoka waited on his answer like I did- She wanted to know it, She wanted to know it so badly. He pit on his lip before he said.

„I can't hurt her 'cause I _love_ her."

He looked away.  
„You have to do this. Save Keyla for her. She want it as well."

He sighed and took the knife. He hold it in his hands and looked at me. I turned around and show him my back. He raised the knife and pressed it in the lower part of my back. I bit on my lips and tried not to scream.

He took out the knife and said immediatly.  
„I am so sorry!"  
„It's okay … I need to go now."

He nodded and I left the speeder with a hand on the wound of my back. I walked to the entrence of the hospital. Immediatly came a soul and surported me.

„What happend?!"  
„Some Rebels attacked me, as I wanted to enter my house. It had been a trap."

He brought me immediatly in the healer room. I laid down on my stomach and looked what he graped out of the shelves to heal my wound. It had been deeper as the one by the Keyla.

As he went away to get some water I stood up and walked to the shelves. It took everything he had used by me and put in my back. I left the room before he returned and left the hospital with fast steps.

_Hadn't thought it would be that easy.  
I didn't either._

I climped into the speeder and looked at the exit of the hospital. No one had followed me. I heard Anakin gasping.

„Your wound … It's …"  
„Gone?"  
„Yes, do you have all you need?"  
„Yes. Let's go back. Keyla need my help"

Anakin nodded and drove as fast as he could back to the caves. We soon reached them. I jumped out of the speeder with the bag in my hand. I didn't care about the others as they stopped Anakin.

I ran to heal-room with Keyla in it. I fall to her side and opened the bag.  
„I'm sorry, but I have to turn you around."  
She nodded and I turned her around so that she laid on her stomach.

She winced as I spray the healing sycret on her wounds. They healed immediatly. I sighed in reliefe as she sat up without a sign of pain in her face. She embraced me and said.

„Thank you, Sarah."  
„Everytime."  
_  
_I felt a smile on my lips and saw Anakin entereing the room. He looked normal again. He smiled at me and at Keyla. And now. For the first time in my life. I really felt happy and welcome. And I had a home.

_And a family.  
Yes. A family. A real family.  
You're always welcome.  
Thank you._


	16. Other Ways

**Soul-Sarah's POV**

All looked at me as I said I could help them 'cause I'm a soul.

„I can go out there and go for example into supermarkets without any risk. I'm a soul. Everyone will belive me. Only seeker lie, and their eye colour is different."

„Why should we trust you?!"

I looked around, but I couldn't see the person who had said that. It was a femal, but she was between a few people.

„She saved Drake, who had tried to kill her and she saved Keyla and helped us to find medicin."

It was Anakin who spoke. I felt Keyla grapping my hand and holding it tight.

„She's a seeker! She hypnotize you and Drake and played with you! She want to earn our trust to betray us!"

It was Silvia who spoke. The _girlfriend_ of Drake.

„You know that is not true! She works with Ahsoka together."  
„How do you want to know that?"

Anakin looked over to me and I shook my head, telling him not to tell them the truth. I walked over to Siliva, still holding Keylas Hand. I sighed before I began to speak.

„I work with her together. I saved Keyla for her. I saved your firend, althought I wanted to let him die, but I had listen to Ahsoka and had saved him. I love Keyla like Ahsoka had, as sister … Now Silvia, look in my eyes and tell me I'm lying."

Silvia stared at my eyes and looked them away and said nothing. I had exactly expected that.

_Good speak.  
Thanks, I just thought that needed to be say.  
It really did._

I smiled short. The others walked away. It seemed like I was allowed to help Anakin by getting food and clothes, or some other stuff. Just what a normal one needs to life.

I knew the risks and what will happen if someone will find out that I'm a trader and calls the – my seeker. I swallowed by that thought. Keyla wrapped her arms around my neck as she hugged my and I hold her in my arms.

„Be safe …"

_And don't lose yourself …_

„ … And don't lose yourself."

Keylas eyes went wide as she looked at me. I smiled.  
„Ahsoka? Help Sarah."

_I will._

I sat Keyla down and she walked with a few others back to their room. I walked over to the speeder which looked like a car without wheels. It was a car which was often used, so nobody would think that's it strange.

„Ready?" asked Anakin.  
„I guess so. It will take time to get used to walk around there … normally."  
„Yeah …"  
„Well, let's go."

We climped into the speeder and Anakin drove out of the cave. I looked out of the window. A song was played in the radio. I didn't heard all of it, but I could here one vers clear.

_'I raise my flags, don my clothes … It's a revolution I suppose …'_

It was right. We start or started a revolution. And we'll win. I felt that Anakin was nervous. Ahsoka was nervous as well. And I have to admit …, I was it as well. We reached the first Supermarket. Anskin hold at the side of the street.

„I go and 'buy' the things we need."

I smiled and wanted to leave the speeder, but Anakin graped my hand. I turned to him and he laid his hand on my neck and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I let all his love through that kiss over to Ahsoka. Only let her feeling it.

I pulled away and looked at his eys.  
„Be carefull."  
„We will."

His eyes went wide. Obviously had he understand that I had understood that he had kissed Ahsoka, not me. He let go of my neck and my hand and I left the speeder. I walked over the street and entered the supermarket.

I 'bought' everything we needed and walked with them back to the speeder. I closed the back of the speeder as everything was in it. I climped into the speeder.

„Had someone followed your or something else?"

I looked back at the supermarket.

„No. There had been just been an older man."  
„Good."

I smiled and Anakin started the speeder. He drove to the next city and the next supermarket. He hold again and I climped out of the speeder. I sighed as I entered the supermarket.

I walked to the corner where the water stood. I was about to grap a pacet with six bottels as the handle of the gun hit my back Lekku and I fall to the ground, unconscious.

**Anakin's POV (It's finally back!)**

I looked again on the clock than back to the supermarket. She was there now for twenty minutes. That was scaring me. Even if she wasn't Ahsoka, she was still a part of her.

I climped out of the speeder and walked over to the supermarket. I walked between the shelves trying to fin her. My heart stopped for a few second as I saw her laying on the ground.

I ran towards her and fall on my knees beside her. I saw a dark stain on her back lekku. Before I could even try to defend myself, hit me someone with the handle of a gun at the back of my head.

[...]


	17. Lost

**Anakin's POV**

I opned my eyes. The room was white. I laid on a bed. I sat up and looked around. There were shelves with medecine which Sarah had got. Sarah.

I looked around, my eyes searching after a sign of her. There was nothing. The room was empty. I stood up and noticed that I was still wearing my normal Jedi-clothes. I walked over to a mirrow.

I sighed in relief as I saw my eyes are still blue, without a white circel around my iris. I walked over to the door. I tried to open it, but it was locked. I kicked against the door.

Where am I? Where is Sarah? I heard a voice. A robotic voice. It came through speaker.  
"Welcome, Jedi. I hope our healers had threat you well."  
"Where is Sarah?"  
"You care about one of us?"  
"Why am I not a soul?"  
"All of your question will be answered. Please wait hier until the seeker comes to you."

I looked grimly at the door and sat down on the bed. There must be a way to get to Sarah. I heard a femal voice. Not loud. I walked over to a wall and pressed my ear against it.

_"Unlock her memories."  
"No."  
"Unlock her memories."  
"No!"  
"Unlock her memories, NOW!"  
"I won't!"_

It was the seeker. The other voice was Sarah. I ran over to the door and kicked heavily against it. The door flew back. I hit with the door two man who had stand in front of it. I ran over to the door of the room next to me.

I kicked again heavily against the door. It flew open. I hit the seeker, who lost her balance and fall down. Sarah looked with wide eyes at me. I ran over to her where she sat on a chair. I opened her handcuffs.

She stood up and hold my face in her hands. She stared at my eyey and sighed in relief as they were normal. She let go of my face. I took her hand and walked with her out of the room.

Two other seeker ran towards us. I was about to use the force, but that I remembered that I couldn't used it here. And I have no idea why. They took guns and I ran, still holding Sarahs hand to the Hangar.

We passed a intersection and all I saw was a seeker who shot. I graped Sarah and put her behind me. I winced as the shot hit me.

**Soul-Sarah's POV**

I felt how he graped me and put me behind him. All I saw was that he winced and collapsed slightly. I graped his arm and laid it around my neck and walked with him to the Hangar. The shot had hit him at his stomach.

I walked as fast as I could to our speeder. I smiled short as I saw that all food and those stuff was still in it.

_Hwo stupid they are …_

It thought I would get an answer from Ahsoka, but there was nothing. I put Anakin in the speeder and gave him a cloth which he should press on the wound. I climped as well in the speeder and started the engine.

I saw seekers who came into the Hangar. I put my head down as they shot at us. I drove with the speeder out of the Hangar. I saw the door closing. I used the blaster of the Speeder and shot a hole in the door and drove through it.

I used the highway to get as fast as possible pack to the caves. He need the medicine. I heard the speeders of the seekers behind us. I looked to Anakin.

"Do you think you can drive?"  
"I guess so …"

I used the putton in the middle and the steering wheel was now on his side. I graped the plaster which was always in the speeder. I turned aorund and put my arm and my head out of the speeder.  
I shot back at the seekers. I tried to hit their engine.

I hit two speeders, but three were still behind us. I climped back into the speeder. I saw tunnel in front of us. That was my chance. The tunnel had no lights and Togrutas can see better at night as normal people.

We drove in it and I saw that their lights were out. I was a pretty good shoter. I graped again the blaster and climped a little bit out of the speeder. I hit all three engines.

I smiled and climped back into the speeder. I took the steering wheel over to me again and drove faster. I drove from the street into the desert. Luckily I know the way through the desert to the south entrance.

I drove in and stopped at the place where the speeder normally stood. I climped out of the speeder and ran over to the other door. I graped Anakin arm and laid it around my neck again. I walked with him to the medicine center.

Obi-Wan came over ot me and helped me, by laying him on the table. I ran over to the shelve and took all medicine he needed. I sprayed the medicine on his wound, which immediately began to close.

I sighed and sat down on a chair. My heart was racing and my reathing still fast. I attacked my own people. I guess I became more a normal human (Togruta) as I thought I could ever be.

_We did it Ahsoka. We saved him and have the food._

There was no response. I was a little bit scared, but thought she just would rest. Because all I do was she doing as well. Anakin sat up and looked at me.

"Thank you, Sarah."  
"No. I have to thank you. You saved my life."  
"Now we're quit."

I smiled.

_Hey Ahsoka. Why are you so quiet. I thought you would be happy._

No word. No single sign of her. No breath in the back of my head.

_Ahsoka?!_


	18. Power of Love

**Soul-Sarah's POV**

I guess Anakin noticed my view. He stood up and walked over to me. He knelt down in fron of me and tried to look in my eyes. I never had think about how hard it must be for him to see his Padawan, but knowing she isn't here.

"Sarah, what's wrong?"

I couldn't speak. All I was doing right now was searching for her in the back of my head. The place where she had been, empty. I tried everything, she wasn't there anymore.

"She's gone …"

My voice was so weak and brocken. I looked up at Anakin who seemed not to understand what I was talking about. I swallowed before I spoke again. My voice became more and more quietly by every word I spoke.

"Ahsoka, … she's gone. She isn't there anymore."  
"What do you mean she isn't there anymore."  
"She had a place in the back of my head, … She isn't there. I searched for her …"  
"Since when is that?"

His voice was broken like mine was. I saw how his eyes began to become slightly red, 'cause they gathered water for tears.

"Since I wake up by the Seeker, … I guess."

He gasped and stood up. He turned away from me and his hands were in his hairs. He sighed.  
"Maybe she is just weak, maybe she just need time …"  
"Maybe …"

_Ahsoka, when you're still here … Please answer me. Show us that you didn't gave up!_

There was silence. For a month I would had been glad, but now. I missed her. She was like a sister to me. We became friends. We stood through so much. I sighed ang swallowed, trying to hold back my own tears.

I stood up and walked lost in thoughts the corrior to the kitchen down. I didn't even noticed that Anakin was going beside me.

I stopped. Ahsoka came always when her emotions were big, or overwhelming. Maybe there was a chance to get her back. I looked at Anakin who had stopped, as well. I had the feeling to be weird or stupid, but it was the only way to proof if she was gone or not.

"Kiss me …"

He looked surprised and hesistated just for a few seconds, before I felt his lips on mine. It was the passionate kiss I ever had felt. I let again all love and all passion through this kiss in my back head.  
I knew that Souls couldn't love. They hdon't have this emotion.

There was nothing. No reacting. I cried as he pulled away. He wiped my teras away and pulled me into a tight hug. I cried even more. He rested his head between my montrails.

I pulled away. He lifted my chin up and looked in my eys. I saw tears in his eyes as he stared at the white circle in my eyes. He pressed me slightly agains the wall behind me, until I touched it with my back.

I felt my breathing became faster. I had honestly no idea what he is doing. I was nervous and swallowed as I felt his breath on my face as he said.

"If I can't kiss her …"

My heart stopped and I gapsed quietly.

"I can kiss you."

He pressed his lips on mine and I returned the kiss. I felt the passion, the love, the desire. But this time I didn't let it in the back of my head. I hold it and let it to my heart.

My chest burnt. The place where his hand rested on my nack burnt under his touch as well as my cheek. I never had felt so much in one thing. I always had heard of the power of love, but I never had understand it, until now.

I had both hands on his cheeks. He pulled me closer to him. I couldn't resist this wonderful feeling. I wished it would never stop. Even if I can't feel love, I can feel it's power.

My eyes were closed as I heard him gapsing. He let go of me and my hand's didn't rested on his cheeks anymore. I opened my eyes and saw my hand formed to a frist, holding high. I saw over to Anakin who hold his cheek and looked surprised at me.

_How dare he?!  
You're back!  
I never was gone._

A tear rolled down my cheek as I looked up to Anakin with a smile. He looked confused, but seemed to understand. He walked over to me and hugged me. I smiled in his chest.

_We thought the seeker had broke the bound.  
She tried, I let it seem like she did, but she didn't.  
But why didn't you response?  
I was weak, after fighting against her. I needed and emotion to get strong, you saved me.  
Always.  
But how could he kiss you?!  
Calm down. I can't feel love, so don't be afraid.  
Good._

I heard her laughing and I luaghed short with her. Anakin pulled away and looked down at me.  
"Is she really back?"  
"She is. She is just a little bit angry, 'cause you kissed _me_."  
"I had to."  
"And I am greatful for that."

He smiled. I never had him seeing smiling like this. I smiled as well. I heard foot steps. I turned my head to my side and saw Keyla runnign towards me. Tears in her eyes.

"Is she really gone?!"  
"No. Keyla … She is back."

The little girl stopped immediately crying and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her up. I walked with her and Anakin to the kitchen. I was surprised as everyone asked if she back or gone.

We had been captured, but I had learned one thing. One thing which could help Ahsoka to become herself again, without and another life for me. I just hope it will work. She will than be free, and I as well.

[...]


	19. My worst Fear

**Soul-Sarah's POV**

I was joking with Keyla as I heard something. I stopped talking to her and walked over to Anakin.  
"Do you hear that?"  
"Yes."  
"Sounds like an … Explosion!"

Anakin jumped on his feet.  
"All men to the south exit! All womans and kids in the back part!"  
He turned to me.  
"You go with the womans, Sarah."  
"I won't. We can fight."

He sighed. I knew from Ahsoka that he was very overprotective. He wrapped his arms around me as another explosion wasn't far away and some parts of the cave flew in our direction. I let me go and looked back.

"Fine. Follow me."

I did as he said and followed him to the south exit. The womans ran with their childs and other girls to the back part of the caves. Anakin graped two blaster and gave one over to me.

I activate it. I almost lost my balance as there was another explosion. The roof fall down on us. It fall between Anakin and me. He was now captured in the cave. I heard him trying to get through it.

I turned around and saw other souls. They hold their blasters at me. They were about to shot, as I saw a tank with oil. My chance. I knew it could hurt me as well, but I have to safe the others.

I gathered my corage and shot at the tank. It exploaded. Bfore the firewall could hit me, pulled me something through the barrier of rocks. I opened my eyes and saw myself in Anakin's arms.

"You're okay?!"  
"I'm fine."

He sighed in relief. I stood up and we ran back to the others. We heard the roof crashing down again, but we continued ranning. I hold my head down as they shoot after us.

I looked back and saw _my _seeker. Yet I relized that Anakin hold my hand as we ran towards the others. I felt slightly uneasy. Maybe I have feelings in this way.

_I know what you think, but he isn't available anymore.  
I know that, and I would never take him. You're my sister.  
We'll see …  
Ahsoka.  
Just kidding, sis._

We reached the others. They gathered their weapons and gave everyone one. Even Keyla. I mean she was old enough to handle this thing. I ran over to her and stopped in front of her. Looking if she was okay.

"Do we have to fight, Sarah?"  
"Unfotunatly we have to."  
"You fight against your team?"  
"I never was a part of that team."

Keyla hugged me. I pulled away and looked in her green eyes. I sighed and turned back to the souls. Most of them had weapons to stun us. But not _my_ seeker. She hold her gun right on me.

_Let's show them what we've got!  
Together sister!_

I felt that my thumb activited the blaster and I shot a soul. I had hit him right at his heart. I never thought I could shot that good. I felt that Keyla gave her blaster over to me. I used both and raised my arms and shot at the souls.

I tried not to be hit by stuns, some people did. For a split second I had the feeling to be torn. I looked over to Anakin who was shot one time in his old shoot-wound. I wanted to ran to him, but then could they hit Keyla.

I got for a short second lost in my mind. A short second to long. A shot hit my leg and brake down on my knees. I raised the guns, ignoring the pain and shoot at the souls. I hit three, but that was not enough.

More and more people where hit by stuns, even Keyla. I turned around to her as a shot hit me and got through my stomach. I gasped and turned back to the seeker. I saw a smile on her face.

I was about to shoot as she shoot at Anakin one more time. He collapsed to his knees and I ran over to him. Ignoring the pain I felt, ignoring the blood which ran down on my clothes, Ignoring the seeker.

I knelt down beside him. As I was right in front of him another shoot hit my. It got right through my liver. I gasped and collapsed right in front of Anakin's eyes. All I remember after that is that he collapsed beside me and graped my hand. Then was there Darkness, beatiful darkness.

-

My eyes shot opend and I sat up. Had it all be a dream? No. The pain had been to heavy. I looked around. I was in white room. I looked down at me. I was still wearing my normal outfit (A/N: She is wearing Ahsoka's Jedi-Outfit from Season 4). But you could see the smoke on it were she shots had hit me.

I stood up from the bad and looked at myself in the mirrow. I sighed as I saw not myself in the mirrow, but the battle field. Anakin's fall beside me. Anakin. Ahsoka.

_Ahsoka?! Are you still there?  
Yes, I'm still here, Sarah. Where are we?  
I have no idea._

Suddenly the door opened and _my _seeker walked in. Still the smile on her face. I wished I could choke her. Here, right now. I calmed myself.

"Where are the others?"

She still smiled and left the room. The door still open. I swallowed and follwed her outside. We walked down a white corridor. I guess it was the same I had get into Ahsoka … Wait a second …

She walked into another room. There. Anakin, Keyla and the others laid on tables. I walked with fast steps over to Anakin. I sighed in relief as I saw he was alive. I could feel he would wake up in the next few seconds.

I laid slightly over him to see his face. His eyes snapped opend and I almost choked on my own breath as I saw how a white circle build around his Iris and got slightly over his normal ice-blue eyes.


	20. New Hope

**Soul-Sarah's POV**

I walked back, and winced as I hit a bed behind me. My breathing was so fast, if I would ran. I heard Ahsoka gasping in my head. I sat slightly down on it as Anakin sat up. He laid a hand on his forhead.

This has to be a dream. A nightmare. My – _our _worst fear! This can't be true. Anakin would fight. Fight against the Soul, like Ahsoka had. He looked over to me and I couldn't look in his eyes. I know now how hard it had been for him to see the white circle in the eyes of his Padawan.

The seeker still smiled and walked over to Anakin. She talked to _the soul_ in him. I went meanwhile to Keylas table. She was alive, but she didn't have a soul in her. Not yet. All I ever wanted is that they are save.

But they aren't. Anakin is occupied by a soul, and it seems like he had give up to fight against the soul. I had failed them. I had failed Ahsoka. I had failed myself.

_It's not your fault Sarah. You did all you could.  
It is not enough!  
Nothing is ever enough. There will be always … -  
Ahsoka! Be honest with yourself! Look at them and don't tell me you're not feeling sorry or anything else!_

She had to admit that I was right, but also she. _Nothing is ever enough._ Nothing. The seeker looked over to me. I wished I could grap the little knife on the table and threw it right in her heart, but I wouldn't.

She called after guards who lead me into the white room again. I tried to fight against them, but they graped my wrist and pushed me into the right room. I ran to the door and beat against it. I beat two more times with my frist against it.

I cried and slided with my back the door down. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my face on them. I never had cried like that. I am sure I wouldn't cry like that ever again. This – All of this had been my _worst _nightmare. Seeing Anakin as a soul.

I winced as another door opened. _My _seeker walked in and closed the door. I stood up and looked angry at her. This monster was reason for all of it. I could beat this smile right out of her face. I will beat it out of her face.

I ran over to her and tried to hit her face with my frist, but she blocked my attackes and pushed me with a feet in my stomach back. I collapsed slightly to the ground. I looked up at her, she had still this smile, but it wasn't so powerful anymore.

"Do you think you can defeat me?"  
"Yes."

She was about to say something as her comlinc beeped. She turned away from me and I couldn't hear what she said. Of course I could stand up and choke her from behind, but that wouldn't help me. I guess.

She looked back at me and left the room. She was crazyier than I was. Whatever. All I wanted is to go back to Keyla, as well as back to Anakin. Even if he's a soul. I don't care.

As if I had thought loud was Anakin pushed into the room. He looked at me. I meanwhile stood again. I didn't even tried to move or to say anything. He just looked so angry.

_You can't talk to him through the force, can't you?  
I'm sorry Sarah. I tried many times.  
_

I had been better for me if I hadn't. Anakin walked with fast steps over to me, graped my neck and pressed me against a wall. He choke me! He really did! If Anakin would fight against this soul than we wouldn't be in this situation.

_No! He can't be gone! He CAN'T!  
Maybe we can bring him back! Like we did by you!  
I wasn't gone!  
I know. You said you were just tired of fighting, maybe he is it as well!  
I needed an emotion to come back!  
Right. But how want we do that?  
Let me do it, I know what to do. Just let me controll myself.  
I can only give you a few mintues.  
Please!  
Okay, okay._

**Ahsoka's POV**

I felt the gloves from Anakin at my neck. He didn't choke me that strong, but I still had problems to breath. I gathered all my courage and the air around me before I began to speak.

"Stop it!"  
"Shut up, kid!"  
"Master – Anakin, that's not you!"  
"Of course it is not. He's gone!"  
"No! He's not. He would never leave me alone!"

He laughed. I used my legs and kicked with them into his stomach. He staggered back and looked angry at me. He tried to grap my neck again, but I steped aside. I wanted to run, but he graped my arm and pushed me again against the wall. Choking me.

"That's not you! Remember who you are!"  
"Shut up!"  
"Please! Come back! Don't leave me _Sky-Guy_!"

I saw the shock in his eyes. I wished with all my heart that this would help, but it didn't. He choke me more and more. I couldn't breeth anymore. I gathered all my strenght to speak again.

"Anakin_,_ please … I know you. You would never the hurt the persons you _love … _Please come back to me … _Sky-Guy._"

My eyes closed and I couldn't breath anymore. I suddenly fall to the ground as he let me go. I opened me eyes again and looked with wide eyes at him. Both of his hands were hold on his forhead.

He staggered back, but then he shook his head. That was the moment. He fight. I have to help him. I have to gave him new power. The Power of _Love_.

I ran over to him. I laid my hands on his cheek and pressed my lips on his. I tried to kiss him with all passion I had and all love I felt for him. His hands fall on my back and pulled me closer to him.

He went back until he hit the wall with his back, still kissing me back. He pulled me again closer to him. We both pulled away, gasping for air. A smile was on my face as I saw his normal ice-blue eyes.

"I love you, Ahsoka."

A tear rolled down my cheek. A tear of hope. A tear of love. A tear of happynes. A tear of sadness as I felt that my time was gone to controll myself. Also for him.

He had fight agains the soul and had a few mintues, like I had to be himself. Before Sarah controlled me again, I gathered all my courage and said.

"I love you too, _Sky-Guy._"

In our eyes arise again the white circle and I wouldn't feel anymore my burning skin under his touch on my back and another tear rolled down my face as this wonderful feeling was gone.


	21. Sacrificed

**Soul-Sarah's POV**

My head spun around as he punshed in my face, like the first day I had arrvied by the Rebels. I smelled the blood in my mouth.

_At last we know he is still there.  
And he had power to fight.  
I hope that … _

I looked up at him. His lovely face was gone, there was only anger and hatered. He was about to say something as the seeker walked in. She walked over to me and hold a gun right at me. It touched my forhead.

"Do it."

The seeker was about to activate the blaster as Anakin graped her arm and spun her around, let her flewing against the wall. She coughed and looked surprised up at him.

"That's impossible! You said you could resist!"

Anakin smiled. I looked at his eyes. They changed from sceond to second.

_He has to stop it!  
Why Sarah?  
If he do that he will destroy the soul and with it him!_

"Anakin, stop it! Stop fighting! You only destroy yourself with it!"  
"But you …- "  
"I know what we said!"

Than. There was the white circle again. I ran over to the blaster which laid on the ground. I hold it on the seeker. She gasped. I really thought about shooting at her. It wouldn't help. Not now.

I hold the gun at Anakin. Knowing the souls wouldn't follow me free. He hold his hands up and I lead him back to the room where Keyla laid and the others.

"Lay down."

He looked grimly at me, but he did as I said. He laid down on the bed where he had laid on for a few hours. I turned the gun around and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry."

I beat him with the handle of the gun at his forhead. He fall unconscious. I turned him to his side. I looked at the wound at his neck. I graped the litte knife.

_This just have to work.  
What are you doing?!  
Getting the soul out of him. You won't lose him to a pathetic soul._

I heard Ahsoka gasping. I was shoked as well. Shoked of my own words. I used the litte knife and opened the wound at his neck. I saw the soul. All little parts of it. I graped it with a pliers and pulled it out of him.

I sa him wincing as the contact ended between the soul and him. I know souls die when they have no host, but I didn't care about that one. I laid it down on the table and closed Anakins wound at his neck.

I walked over to Keyla and closed her wound. Luckely nobody else had a soul, so I just had to close the wounds. As I closed the last wound I heard Anakin gasping. I looked back at him.

He had sat up and breathed fast. He looked with wide eyes and me and I sighed in relief as I saw his normal ice-blue eyes. I – _we _had never been so happy to see them.

But this all had been to easy. I heard the alarm through the speakers. The others were about to wake up. They are to slowly. I graped the blaster and walked to the door. Anakin stood up and was about to walk over to me.

"Get the others out of here."  
"But -"  
"Please just do as I say!"

He swallowed, but nodded. He turned to Keyla and helped her as she waked up. He gathered all together and lead them out, I meanwhile hold their back free. We were almost at the hanger as I saw the seeker.

Her bruning eyes stared at me. I had to smile. For a few hours I have been thinking I wouldn'T defeat her, and now? Now is it time to do what is right. To save the others. To save the world. When this house is destroyed than no soul can get into a host ever again.

I looked back at Anakin who had brought all into one big speeder and waited for me. I looked back at the seeker and hold the gun right at her. The gas tanks are right beside her. I turned to Anakin.

"Go."  
"I can't leave you!"  
"I said GO!"

He hesistaded, but saw in my eyes how serious I was. I know it was the hardest challenge for him to let _us_ here to save the others, but he has to. I turned back at the seeker as I saw that Anakin's speeder had left the Hanger.

"What are you doing now kid, huh?!"  
"I defeat you."

I shot at the gas-tanks beside the seeker. It explode and a massive Firewall came in my direction. I turned around a corner just in time. But I know that the fire will explode the other gas-tanks as well.  
I ran to the last Speeder. I tried to start the engine, but it didn't work.

_Com' on.! Start you ***ing thing!  
We'll die here, Ahsoka.  
No we won't! A good friend of me said once, 'Don't give up the hope even if the Darkness is around you'_

At my last try the engine started. I turned around and saw the final firewall which came direct in my direction. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

**Anakin's POV**

I watched with wide eyes as the station burnt down after a massiv explosion. I felt tears in my eyes as I saw that the station crashed down and a huge grey cloud was to see.

I looked back and saw the empty street in front of me. All I could hear was Keyla who cried her eyes out and sat beside me. I couldn't think, couldn't speak.

I just couldn't realized what had happened. Sarah had sacrificed herself for us. I never had thought a soul could do that for us. And it isn't just Sarah I lost … I lost Ahsoka with her …


	22. Enimes are welcome friends

**I am so sorry that this took so long! I couldn't get on my laptop. I had so many school-things to do. I hope you had patience. I hope you all will enjoy this Chapter and all following Chapters! Pls. Review! But only if you liked the story! :)**

_

Anakin's POV

I looked at the exit, wishing she'll enter it. It had been two hours since the _'hospital' _exploded. We had to find a new cave, luckely it wasn't far away from the old one, and it wasn't so obvious like the old one.

I just hope she will find us. Ahsoka will help Sarah to find us, I'm sure she will. I had left our secret markings at some places again to show her where we are. If she was alive … I had so many questions in my head.

_Is she okay? Did she got out? Is she hurt? Is she alive?_

And I actually_ know_ all answers to my questions, but I just don't want to belive them. Nobody can get alive out of an explosion like that. Not even Ahsoka. I-I just can imagine them both death. Even if all say, they're sorry for my lost.

I looked down at Keyla she stood beside me. Staring at the exit. I heard her sighing and laid an arm around her. She trembered, but steped closer to me and laid herself against me.

"Will she come back?" she asked almost whispering.  
"I-I don't know. I hope." I answered and hold her closer as she began to cry.

**Mike's POV**

The girl laid on the sofa. Her breathing was now regualry and it seemed like her burn-marks are healing. Slowly, but they did. Her clothes are durty and some parts of her tunic are torn.

She had coughed heavily as we had found her. She fall unconscious as she tried to escape as we surrounded her. She had been in panic. Completly.

She laid there now, for four hours. She had a deep, bleeding wound at her left leg. Kate laid a cold net cloth in it to clean the wound. I heard her sighing.

"We saw our Smybol of the Revolution falling." she said.  
"Yes, but it will raise. I'm sure."  
"I hope that. This soul fights against other souls. It is time to fight with her. To find other people who think the same. Free Hosts, you know."  
"I do. Don't forget. You are a soul yourself, I am sure she will understand."  
"If you say that. Did you feel this warm feeling which came from her? Like she is … in _love._"  
"Yes, but her host is in love with someone."  
"The Host? This girl, the soul is choose to fight."

She pressed a new cloth on the wound and sighed again. She had had a big shard of glass in it. I guess it had been painfull as we pulled it out. I had seen her wincing. I had so many questions about this girl and I won't let her go until I don't know the answers.

Kate left the room. We found safety in a very old warehouse. A soul would never enter this place 'cause we use shilds on which stands this place is _radioactive_.

I walked over to the sofa and knelt down beside her. She was very pale. Maybe 'cause she lost so much blood. I saw the sweat on her forhead. I just hope she don't has fever. I took a net cloth and laid it on her forhead.

Her eyes snapped open and she graped my wrist. She looked with wide blue eyes at me. I saw the white shining circle around her Iris. She shivered and I saw panic in her yes. The same panic as we found her running around. She swallowed before she found her courage to speak.

"Are they safe?"

**Soul-Sarah's POV**

"Are they safe?" I asked breatheless.

He raised one of his dark brown, almost black eyebrowns. He seemed not to understand who I mean. Wasn't he one of our group? He lais his hand on my shoulder and looked at me as I stared at the ground. I prayed that they're safe. They _have to _be.

I looked up at the body. Wait a second. He was a human, a free host as well. But why didn't he tried to kill me like any other human would do? I sighed and felt my breathing became faster.

Panic. There was panic. In my whole body. I saw again the firewall coming towards me. I felt the sweat on my forhead. The firewall was about to reach me as it dissapired. It had been my nightmare, hadn't it? Or is there something wrose than this? I sighed and laid my head in my hands.

"Do you have a name?" he asked. I laughed short.  
"What kind of stupid question. Of course I have a name." I said snippy.  
"O-okay. So what's your name?"  
I had almost said Ahsoka. _Ahsoka._

_Hey are you there?  
Yes, Sarah. I'm here. And you can use my name, though it will hurt, but … -  
No. I won't do anyhing if it hurts you.  
Yea, but maybe my name can help us.  
Or we get in trouble with your name.  
'Cause I'm a Jedi?  
Yes. Exactly that.  
You're right. Just saying you can use it, your choice._

"Sarah..." I said quietly. I have to stay calm. I don't know what he or the others are capable of. A few people entered the small room.

"Ah. You're awake." said a man with a deep voice.

Ahsoka knew that voice. She was sure she knew it. We couldn't see the man 'caus ehe stood behind the others. The boy looked over to me. Than the others stepped away and I saw an older man walking towards us. I gasped, as well did Ahsoka.

"_Dooku._"


	23. A Choice must be made

**Soul-Sarah's POV**

Dooku laughed a little bit before he walked over to me.

"Seems like the Padawan got a soul. Maybe we should change that."  
He looked down at me. What do he mean? Changing what?

The boy, I guess he's called _Mike_ walked over to the count.  
"She need to rest. Tomorrow we can try it."  
"Tomorrow? That's a too long time … maybe we should -"  
"Stop!"

They looked at me and I swallowed.  
"Could somebody please tell me what's going on? Where am I?"  
"You are safe."  
"That is not what I meant, Count."

Than I heard his words again. _You are safe._ How can I be safe by this guy? I shook my head as they argued about what they should do next. Maybe telling me the truth? I looked over to the girl. Than I noticed it.

She had a white cirle around her Iris, as well. I walked over to her. The Count and Mike didn't even noticed it.  
"You're a soul"

She looked at me. She swallowed.  
"Yes, I am. I guess you want to know what they mean, huh?"  
"Of course."  
"Well, follow me to your new Host."  
"To my … what?"

She laughed short and left with me the room. I walked behind her as we went downstairs. We walked passed over people. All free host. So many of them! If they work with us together … We could fight against the souls!

"You know that you became the Symbol of the Rebellion, don't you?"  
"No, I did not. Why me?"  
"You are the first soul, for me, which works with the Host against other souls."  
"Oh …"

We walked into a room which was very bright. I closed a little bit my eyes, but then I saw a few beds with people on it. One girl has blond hair and was maybe Ahsoka's age. A human.

"That is your new Host."  
"Why do I get another one? I mean of course I do it! But why?"  
"The Count want to speak with the real person in this body."

She pointed at me. She was right. I had always tried to find a way to let Ahsoka be herself again. That was the chance and I will grap it.

"And how does it works?"  
"I cut you out and put you in her."  
"But, … is the old soul still in her, or …"  
"No she's dead."

I swallowed. Here are we now. I leave this body to the girl who has all rights to use it and get a body only for me. The day couldn't be better, I guess.

_You are really going to do that?  
Yes. For you and myself. You would be free and could be with the ones you love.  
Thank you, Sarah.  
You're most welcome._

I laid down on the bed. I turned to my side and closed my eyes. I saw Ahsoka staying in front of me. It was strange, but it seemed to be the back part of my/- her head.

_We'll see us._

Ahsoka said and I nodded. She disapeared in front of me. Than was everything cold. I trembered, it was really, really cold. Suddenly I felt to be graped. I was put in something. Everything became warm again.

**Ahsoka's POV**

My eyes shut open and I had to smile. I was just so happy to have my body back. I had enjoyed the time with Sarah, but this is quiet better!

I looked to my side and saw the yes of the blond girl opening. She sat up and looked down at herself. Than she looked over to me with a smile. She had beautiful green eyes, and no white circle. She was free now.

I stood up, she at the same time, and we embraced each other.  
"Well, I have to get use to it."  
"To what? You're yourself now."  
"Yes, I'm blond, I mean I have hair. I have a body only for me!"

Sarah laughed. I liked her new voice. It was perfect for her. The entire body. She was in my age and her hair laid on her shoulders. I heard someone entering the room. It was Dooku. I turned around.

"Ah. I see you changed." he said.  
"Just the body, count. What do you want from me?"  
"Please follow me. These are strange times and we have to forget where we actually stand."

Before I could asked more he left the room. I looked at Sarah who shrugged with her shoulders. I took a deep breath and followed him. We walked downstairs and entered a bigger room. In the middle of the room was a Holo-Projector.

He showed the area where the Souls enter the bodys. A really big area. I saw one house blinking red. I guess it was the one which Sarah and I had destroyed.

"There are six hospitals left. We have to destroy them."  
"But it won't help if you just destroy the Hospital."  
"Sarah is right. You have to destroy the Hangar from which they get the new souls."

Dooku looked at us. I could tell he thought about something. I was still conflicted. I stand here with my worst enemy and talk with him, like a friend. But he was right. These are strange times. He hold a hand over to me and said.

"We can't fight against them alone. Are you willing to fight with your master, with us against them?"

I stared at his hand. What should I do? He was right, we have to work was maybe the only chance to get back to Anakin. I reached out to his hand, but hesistated. Can I trust him? Can I trust my _worst _enemy?

**_**

What would you do? Would you take his hand? Would you trust him?  
Would you believe him? If you would take his hand, why would you do it? Or why wouldn't you take his hand?  


**Questions to all of you. I will bring your ideas with in the next Chapter! :)**


	24. Returning

**Sarah's POV**

I saw Ahsoka hesitating before she shook Dooku's hand. But I could tell she still didn't trust him. I wouldn't either. I mean he is a Sith. An enemy, but he was right. These are strange times. Even your wrost enemy can be your best friend. As by Ahsoka and me.

I walked over to her and we looked at the holo-picture. I heard them discussing about, how to get in. But it was easy as they thought.  
"Why don't we use the tunnels?"

Ahsoka turned to me.  
"Tunnels?"  
"Yes. There is a big tunnel-system under the station where we – I mean the souls arrive."  
"Do the souls have a plan for the tunnel?"  
"Yes they have. And there is now only one person who can get inside."  
"Who?"  
"Kate. She is the last soul."

We all looked over to her. She swallowed but nodded. I turned back to the holo-picture. It was a very big area. The plan to get in was difficult, but I think it will work. I had been a hundret times there.

"I have a plan. But there are a lot of parts and we need all help we can get."  
"Right. Do you have a speeder for us, Count?"  
"Yes, but no tricks, Jedi."

Ahsoka took the key from Dooku and walked over to the Hangar. I followed her and climped after her into the speeder. It took a while until it started. She drove out of the Hangar and drove as fast as she could.

"How do you know where you have to drive?"  
"I don't have to follow my eyes. I follow my heart. Something which you will learn."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You're not a soul anymore, okay you are, but … I mean is that you have now your own emotions."  
"I have?"  
"Yes you have."

She smiled short and drive a little bit faste, down from the street into the desert. I could tell she couldn't stop herself, by driving so fast. Of course she wanted back, back to _him_. I can understand her. To be so near to him and not be able to touch him …

A song was played in the radio and I made it louder. It was a beautiful song, we both loved and it was just perfect for what happened. We had been through so much, together, and now is the time to end what people before us began.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am 

**Anakin's POV**

She was now missing for a week. The others don't believe me when I say she'll return. But to be honest, my hope that she will sinks. Even Keyla began to accept that she won't return.

Suddenly I heard a speeder or something like it. I ran slightly over to the exit and saw it. A blue speeder. It stopped ten meters away from the exit. I saw someone climping out, but I sighed as I saw that it wasn't a Togruta.

It was a girl with blond hair. She looked to me and began walking towards me. She turned around and saw a last time to the speeder before she was just a few meters away from me. She had wonderful green eyes. No white circle around the Iris. Who is this girl?

"Who are you?"  
"It's me Sarah."  
"W-what? How can that be?"  
"It's complicated, but I think there is someone you should meet."

I saw the silhouette of a person which walked towards us. My heart almost stopped as I saw the famlliar form of the person. Than I could see her gorgeous face. My view fall directly at her shining blue eyes. No white circle.

"Master?"

Her voice was quietly, but I had never missed it more as I do now. I pulled her into a tighthug, not carrying about the others. I saw Sarah smiling.

"I leave you alone."

With that left she with Keyla the Hangar. I pulled away and and looked again in her shinging blue eyes. I had never been so happy to see them. I just wanted to be sure that the white circle about her Iris was really gone and it was.

Before I could do anything, pulled Ahsoka me into a passionate kiss and by this moment I knew for sure she was it. The girl I had fallen in love with. And hold her tight not wanting to let her go. Never again. _Never._

**_**

I know it's short, but I promise the next chapters will be better. Pls. REVIEW, but only if you liked it :)


End file.
